Good Night, Ichigo!
by Panda Nai
Summary: Salah satu penyesalan Rukia adalah memberikan kekuatan shinigami nya pada Ichigo. Namun setidaknya, Ichigo merasa bersyukur karena itulah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Rukia.


Ruangan putih bersih itu sudah sepi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Seorang gadis _shinigami_ bertubuh mungil nampak duduk tenang di atas sebuah kursi—sembari menatap ke arah tempat tidur.

Iris ungunya memandang sendu sosok lelaki berambut kontras bak langit sore, yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tangan halusnya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah lelaki itu. Membelainya dengan lembut.

"Ichigo."

Mata ungu itu tertutup sekian detik. Menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Raut wajahnya kontan berubah—pilu.

"Maafkan aku." suaranya terdengar parau. Melihat sahabat jeruk spesialnya terbaring begitu saja, membuatnya tidak begitu senang. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes cairan bening lolos dari mata indahnya. Mengenai pipi _shinigami daikou _yang sedang bermimpi.

* * *

.

**GOOD NIGHT, ICHIGO! © Panda Nai**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

* * *

Mata coklat itu terbuka perlahan.

"Kau menangis lagi, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Ichigo yang baru saja bangun dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak. Aku kelilipan."

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan bangkit dari rebahannya dibantu oleh Rukia. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menangisiku, Rukia." Candanya dengan senyuman.

Rukia mendesah. "Aku tidak menangisimu, bodoh. Aku kelilipan."

Tangan besar hangat Ichigo terulur menyentuh pipi Rukia. Rukia mendadak salah tingkah dengan belaian mendadak dari Ichigo.

"Ho-hoi, Ichigo!"

Lantas Ichigo memindahkan tangannya untuk mengelus-elus rambut hitam pendek milik Rukia. "Di mana mereka?"

Rukia menjauhkan tangan nakal Ichigo yang sudah menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya dengan elusan kasar tersebut. "Ayahmu ada urusan mendadak. Yuzu dan Karin sudah pulang ke rumah, sepertinya kali ini Ayahmu tidak akan membiarkan mereka terus berada di sini tanpa istirahat."

Ichigo memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Semilir angin masuk melalui celah kecil itu, menghantarkan hembusan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku sudah sangat menyusahkan kalian."

Satu jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala Ichigo. Ia meringis, lalu menatap Rukia yang sudah berwajah horor.

"Kau tidak pernah menyusahkan kami semua. Kami ada untukmu, Ichigo. Selalu."

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Maaf."

"Hei, Ichigo." Panggil Rukia pada Ichigo yang mulai bersandar pada tempat tidur. Gadis itu mengepal tangannya dan merunduk. "Aku... menyesal." Tubuhnya seketika bergetar. Dan Ichigo sadar akan hal itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Rukia."

"Aku..." Rukia menegakkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo yang masih saja setia dengan senyuman bodohnya. Melihat moment ini kontan membuat hatinya merasa bersalah. Sekelebat memori pun masuk menembus jauh ke dalam benaknya. Menuntunnya ke sebuah masa, di mana ia dan Ichigo pertama kali bertemu. Gadis itu tenggelam dalam kenangannya.

_Seandainya aku tidak mengubahmu saat itu..._

Ichigo sadar akan raut wajah Rukia yang mulai gelisah. "Rukia." Panggilnya sambil membawa tangan mungil itu masuk dalam genggamannya. Membuat Rukia mau tak mau menatapnya yang sudah memejamkan mata.

"Terima kasih."

Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali dengan maksud memudarkan air mata yang sempat menumpuk. "Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena saat itu kau telah membagi kekuatanmu padaku."

"Ichigo... aku..." Rukia menggeleng. Ia justru berharap agar Ichigo tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?"

Genggaman Ichigo mengerat. "Kau harusnya tau kalau aku adalah _shinigami daikou _yang kuat, Rukia. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya mantap. Tak ada keraguan dari sorot matanya.

"Ichigo..." suara Rukia mulai bergetar. "Kau memang kuat. Sangat kuat. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Kau pasti mampu melewatinya. Semua pertarunganmu selalu kau menangkan. Dan, kali ini aku berharap agar kau menang, Ichigo."

Ichigo tertawa dengan keras lalu membawa Rukia untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Ia peluk tubuh sahabat terbaiknya. "Apakah kau takut bila aku mati?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

Rukia pun merengkuh tubuh Ichigo untuk lebih merapat padanya. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya di leher jenjang milik Ichigo. Menyesap aroma tubuh lelaki itu dengan perasaan haru. "Aku tidak takut."

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau terlihat gelisah."

Masih nyaman dengan pelukan erat yang mereka bagi berdua. Rukia memilih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Biarlah untuk beberapa saat ia berada dalam pelukan hangat Ichigo.

"Apa semuanya akan menjadi berbeda jika kita tak pernah bertemu?"

Ichigo melirik Rukia yang masih betah dalam pelukannya. Senyumnya terkembang. Ia kecup puncak kepala Rukia dengan lambat. "Tidak akan ada yang berbeda. Semua sudah berjalan sesuai dengan takdirnya."

Rukia mendadak melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan bergerak menjauh. Matanya melirik tajam. "Harusnya aku tidak membagi kekuatanku waktu itu."

"Dan membiarkanku mati termakan hollow? Rukia, tidakkah kau tahu jika aku bersyukur telah dipertemukan padamu."

Kening Rukia mengkerut. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi karena aku membagi kekuatanku. Aku membawamu ke dalam takdir yang buruk."

Ichigo kembali mengambil tangan Rukia untuk ia genggam. "Dengarkan aku. Aku tahu waktuku tidak akan bertahan lama. Yah, memang terdengar lucu. Seorang _shinigami daikou _sepertiku harusnya mati karena serangan hollow, bukan karena kanker seperti ini. Sebelum menjadi _shinigami daikou _aku adalah seorang manusia. Jadi sah-sah saja bila aku sakit. Lagipula, saat aku mati, aku akan berubah menjadi roh. Kau bisa melakukan _konsoh _padaku. Dan kita akan bertemu lagi di _Soul Society_."

Tangis Rukia pecah begitu saja. Tubuhnya meringkuk di hadapan Ichigo. "Kau adalah manusia dan _shinigami_. Rohmu berbeda dari yang lain. Karena itu aku tak akan bisa melakukan _konsoh_ padamu. Jika kau mati, kau akan pergi, Ichigo. Ini salahku. Seandainya aku tidak mengubahmu. Aku..."

Ucapan yang menyedihkan itu tak akan pernah selesai, manakala Ichigo mengangkat tubuh ringkih Rukia kembali masuk dalam pelukannya. Sudah cukup baginya melihat gadis ini menangis karenanya.

"Aku tahu itu, Rukia. Setidaknya itulah harapanku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan semuanya. Termasuk pada kejadian malam itu, di saat kau memberikan kekuatanmu."

Air mata Rukia mengalir deras membasahi pakaian Ichigo. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk Ichigo lebih erat. "Kita akan berpisah?"

Ichigo menggeleng. Berusaha meyakinkan Rukia. "Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, Rukia. Dan sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis. Kau terlihat seperti _fukutaicho _yang lemah."

"Aku benci kau, Ichigo." Geram Rukia.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tertawa. Kemudian pandangannya terasa buram dan itu mampu menghapus keceriaan di wajahnya secara perlahan. "Kau tahu. Satu-satunya hal yang akan kurindukan setelah aku mati adalah tendanganmu, pukulanmu, serta caci makimu. Ya ampun..." napas Ichigo mulai terasa berat, dan ini sangat mengganggunya. "aku benar-benar akan merindukannya."

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ichigo. Entah mengapa suhu tubuh Ichigo berubah. "Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menendangmu, memukulimu, atau bahkan mencaci maki kebodohanmu."

Ichigo terkekeh pelan. Tubuhnya mulai hilang tenaga saat ia merasakan denyutan keras di sekitar kepalanya. Ia yakin ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun sekarang. Penglihatannya menjadi sangat buruk hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. "Hei, Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"Maaf telah membuatmu bersamaku hingga akhir."

"Kau bicara apa, bodoh."

"Tentu saja, kita teman 'kan?"

Rukia merasakan pelukan Ichigo mengendur beberapa saat. "Ichigo, ada yang ingin kukatakan sebelum kau pergi. aku—"

"Ssst... diamlah, Rukia. Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun."

Rukia tak dapat mengontrol emosinya saat Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah sang Kuchiki cantik itu, meskipun ia tak akan pernah bisa.

"Ichigo, matamu." Pipi mulus itu telah basah. Jari-jarinya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah Ichigo.

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo dengan sangat dalam dan bergumam pelan. "Aku menyayangimu." Ia tempelkan keningnya pada kening Ichigo. Ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, senyuman manis tercetak di wajah Ichigo.

"Aku tahu itu." Ucap Ichigo.

"Kau tak akan pergi?"

"Ya, aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan ada..." jari tangan Ichigo terangkat untuk menyentuh dada Rukia, tepat di bagian jantungnya. "...di sini. Di setiap detak jantungmu."

Senyum Rukia melebar. Air matanya sudah mengering. "Dasar bodoh."

"Rukia."

"Ya, Ichigo?"

"Temani aku... malam ini saja... setidaknya sampai aku tertidur. Aku rasa aku mengantuk dan butuh istirahat."

Rukia tertegun, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kening Ichigo yang menempel pada keningnya merosot jatuh ke atas pundaknya. Tangannya sekejap memeluk erat Ichigo yang mulai bernapas dengan irama teratur yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

Dan ketika napas pemuda itu memudar seutuhnya seiring dengan hilangnya sentuhan tangan Ichigo yang berada di dada Rukia. Gadis _shinigami _itu hanya bisa terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan yang tersisa untuk ia simpan dalam memorinya.

Tanpa linangan air mata, Rukia memejamkan matanya dan mengecup lembut kepala Ichigo.

"Ya, tidurlah dengan tenang, Ichigo. Aku... ada di sini menemanimu."

.

**Fin **

**.**

Aloha minna, ini adalah fiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. karena sindrom bleach yang sempat terkubur mulai bangkit kembali. Semoga ceritanya menghibur, maaf kalau terkesan agak gimana gitu, haha.

Salam hitam-putih, everyone :D


End file.
